1. Field
This disclosure relates to signal processing.
2. Background
An information signal may be captured in an environment that is unavoidably noisy. Consequently, it may be desirable to distinguish an information signal from among superpositions and linear combinations of several source signals, including the signal from the information source and signals from one or more interference sources. Such a problem may arise in various different applications such as acoustic, electromagnetic (e.g., radio-frequency), seismic, and imaging applications.
One approach to separating a signal from such a mixture is to formulate an unmixing matrix that approximates an inverse of the mixing environment. However, realistic capturing environments often include effects such as time delays, multipaths, reflection, phase differences, echoes, and/or reverberation. Such effects produce convolutive mixtures of source signals that may cause problems with traditional linear modeling methods and may also be frequency-dependent. It is desirable to develop signal processing methods for separating one or more desired signals from such mixtures.